The BabySitter
by Engetsunoaori
Summary: InuYasha is now about to face the most difficult task of his life . . . babysitting!


The Baby-Sitter...  
  
".... In 1513, Spanish explorer Ponce de Leon traveled to the new world, to where we know today as Florida, in search of the Fountain of Youth. The Fountain of Youth was said to have possessed special powers that could endow the drinker of these mystic waters with everlasting youth and immortality...."  
  
"Is that really true, Kagome? Is there really such a thing as magic water that can keep you young forever?" Shippo asked in a courteous manner, as he sat on Kagome shoulders, listening to her read out loud from her history text. The group had settled down when the sun had set to make camp for the rest of the day. Kagome sat on the ground with her back resting against the trunk of a tree, with a small battery powered lamp to replace the light of the now-set sun.  
  
"Well, I don't know, Shippo, maybe it is and maybe it isn't. According to the story, Ponce de Leon was unable to find it, but then again anything is possible," Kagome answered as she set her book aside and moved Shippo so that he now sat on her lap.  
  
Although her many trips to the Sengoku Tidai era were quite educational when it came to survival skills and training one's physical endurance, it helped none so often in junior high school. So, in order to save her grades and still be able to look for the jewel shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel, she simply packed a few of her school books into her back pack, and study whenever opportunity let her. Apparently, opportunity must have been very kind to her as of late, because all leads, hunches, and rumors that were supposed to lead to one of the most prized jewel shards where frauds.  
  
"Feh," was heard above them from a near by tree, "who came up with the silly idea of water that could grant you longer life? That's just about the most stupidest thing I every heard! Of course it's not true!" To where there was a Yin to a Yang, Kagome's kind words of encouragement were countered by InuYasha's sarcastic put downs.  
  
"Well, how do you know that's not true, InuYasha? After all, if there are such things as demons and magical jewels, why can't there be magical water as well?"  
  
"Yeah!" added Shippo, agreeing with Kagome.  
  
"Well, if there is such a thing as magical water, don't you think everyone would know where it is by now? I know there must be some rich snobs out there who would kill for the chance to stay young forever just so they can keep their fortunes. Anyway, that "Pounce" guy was an idiot anyway for looking for something as stupid as that."  
  
"It's "Ponce", not "Pounce", InuYasha, and it was not stupid for someone to look for something they believe in! Besides, even if he didn't find the Fountain of Youth, his discoveries were still very important, and help form the new continent!"  
  
"And I care why?"  
  
"Ooo InuYasha, you can be so pigheaded at times!"  
  
"Pigheaded? I'm not the one reading about silly, magical water that doesn't even exist."  
  
"But imagine if it were real, InuYasha," a new voice had made itself known in the conversation. This time it belonged to Miroku, the cursed monk, who could be found tending the fire so that they would not freeze that night "To be young forever . . . Never age, never worry about growing old and dying..."  
  
"Having more time to flirt with young women, and try to conceive a child." This time it was Sango's turn to put in her two cents.  
  
"That would be a plus."  
  
"Hmph! Men!" Sango, the demon hunter, who had become the main target as of late of Miroku's groping, knew too well what his real intentions were. (Along with everyone else.) So she returned to the task of stroking the fur of her faithful fire cat Kirara.  
  
"Now who would want to live forever! Sounds like a very boring way to live if you ask me."  
  
An odd silence came over the group as each thought of what type of existence one would live if they were to live forever. How sad and lonely Kagome thought it would be, to see all your love ones die and to never be seen again. Shippo brought Kagome out of her thoughts as he gave a small, cat like yawn and nestled his head into her lap.  
  
"I think it's about time to go to bed everyone."  
  
"Now that is an excellent idea Kagome. A good night rest would indeed help us all, isn't that right InuYasha?"  
  
"Yeah whatever Monk," Although he was unseen by his companions, the hanyou turned his body's position on top of the tree branch so that he was no longer facing the others.  
  
"Night everyone," Kagome bid.  
  
"Night," Miroku and Sango answered in unison as they both prepared to rest for the night. Miroku had attempted to lay down within groping range of Sango, but she was already wise to his tricks, made she was at least three feet away of his wandering hands.  
  
Kagome had as well prepared for bed by first laying out her sleeping bag, then settling down within its warm folds. Shippo also nested himself on top of Kagome's sleeping bag to share in warmth that Kagome provided.  
  
"Night Shippo," she whispered to the small fox, and patted his head goodnight, then reached over to turn off her lamp. Before completely falling asleep though, she glanced up at the tree that InuYasha sat in. Why must he be so mean all the time, Kagome thought, why can't he every show a his nicer side to anyone.  
  
Sighing, she quietly called up to her dog-eared friend, "Good night, InuYasha," but there was no answer. Oh well, then she rested her head down upon her pillow, and fell asleep.  
  
But unknown to her, there was an answer back, "Good night...Kagome."  
  
^---.---^ (InuYasha)  
  
Within the shadows that danced upon the leaves of the night, a small figure was kept very intrigued with the conversation that Kagome and the others had just had. It was a very hard job to spy on the group without the hanyou or the others sensing him, but it had been worth it to hear the words that they had said.  
  
"A Fountain of Youth, eh? Of course there is no such thing. But ... then again, this gives me an idea how to be finally rid of the worthless half demon and those humans he travels with. Oooo, how delightful this will be! Hahahahaha!" His crafty laughter echoed though the air, telling if ill intentions that would soon fall upon the group of shard seekers.  
  
The question was, would they be ready to handle what would come? 


End file.
